Blame the Unicorn
by Mourning Dahl
Summary: Katana has something to give back to Captain Boomerang.


Katana stood outside Captain Boomerang's cell, a small, pink unicorn in her hand. He hadn't realized he dropped it during the fight with the Enchantress, nor had he noticed Katana picking it up.

His guard was down the hall, looking at her phone. This was as private as it could get. No one was allowed in his cell, orders from Waller. The Captain was to be in solitary confinement for another two weeks for mouthing off to Waller, which, she hated to admit, she kind of admired. So, with permission from Rick, Katana could visit Boomerang for a little while.

She hadn't made her presence known yet. He wasn't paying any attention to anything, his focus entirely on beating on the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. The bag had been Rick's idea, hoping the Australian could calm down with something to take his anger out on. The guards had been skeptical at first, but he had spent a lot less time screaming and punching them, so they didn't complain.

Boomerang was shirtless, he often was, and Katana found herself studying him. The tall, beefy Australian with scars and tattoos across his torso and shoulders seemed like the last person to be carrying a stuffed unicorn in his jacket. Though why he decided to carry it during a mission was beyond her. Why she was returning it was even more of a mystery. She looked at the toy again, suddenly wishing she had washed it before bringing it. It wasn't terribly dirty, but still. As she looked at it, she had a sudden realization:

He had smacked her in the face with it.

" _Katana, snap out of it! Whatever you're seeing, it's not real, doll," Boomerang shouted, shaking her small frame. Katana knew it was a trick of the Enchantress, but she couldn't leave the vision. Her husband, Maseo, was standing with her, he was alive and they were safe._

" _Look, I really hope you don't slice me for this, I'm trying to help you."_

 _The next thing she knew, Diablo was shouting, and the vision was torn away from her eyes, only for something pink and soft to hit her across the cheek. Katana looked at him behind her mask, her eyes wide with surprise. Her hand immediately went to Soultaker and Boomerang backed up, stuffing something into his jacket._

" _I'm guessing you're not seeing things anymore?" He asked, laughing nervously, light glinting off his gold tooth. "Sorry, darlin'."_

 _She rolled her eyes and they walked out from behind the pillar, quickly joining the others._

Katana quietly cleared her throat, and the Australian immediately stilled. He looked over to the door, his eyes wild, and a smile broke over his face when he saw who she was.

"Hey, Katana!" he called out, approaching the door. "Boy, your prettiness is a sight for sore eyes. Come to get me out of this place?"

She gave a small head shake. "You are to remain in solitary for two weeks," she informed him.

His blue eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but Katana saw it before it was gone. "Well, I suppose that's not so bad. Here I was thinking I was here forever. How are the others?"

"They are fine."

There was a small pause between the two of them. Katana quickly broke it. "I wanted to give you something you dropped. During the incident."

His look of confusion quickly turned to joy as she presented the toy. She passed it through the small window, and Boomerang quickly grabbed it, hugging it close to his bare chest.

"I thought I lost you, Pinky," he murmured. "Thank you, Katana," he gave her another smile. "Anything I can do for ya, just let me know."

"That will not be necessary," Katana said quietly.

Captain Boomerang gave her another smile, and turned to put Pinky on the concrete slap they called a bed.

"Oh, I never thanked you for saving me from the big guy," Boomerang called out. He approached the door again. "When you sliced his arm off. That was brilliant."

Katana felt a ghost of a smile pass over her lips. "Of course."

Boomerang gave her a quick once over. "And, you know, I'd still be up for that drink. That'd be me only request."

It took Katana a moment to realize what he meant. He had suggested them getting a drink sometime, right before the fight with the Enchantress. She had thought he was joking, or trying to distract her (or himself) from the immediate danger. Her hand went to Soultaker, and she looked away. "I cannot," she whispered, not offering any more explanation.

"Is it your husband, darlin'?" he asked, putting his arm against the door and looking at her with those big blue eyes. "Maseo, or whatever?"

"How did you know his name?" Katana had heard Rick telling them about Maseo, when she was praying to him, but not his name.

"You were whispering his name, when we were getting the voodoo put on us," Boomerang explained, his charming smile fading. Katana almost wanted him to smile again.

"Oh," was all she could say. A small silence fell between them, and the guard down the hall coughed, signaling that she needed to wrap up their visit.

"Looks like you need to go," Boomerang sighed. "Thank you for Pinky. I really do owe you one, doll." He turned around and went back to unicorn, cuddling it to his chest.

Katana blushed slightly, and she mentally kicked herself. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _You have a husband._

But she watched the way he tenderly held the toy, and her resolve softened a little. It was true she thought criminals did not deserve mercy, or sympathy. It was sometimes hard to think that, though, when she saw the rest of the squad. Harley calmly sipping her espresso and reading, Croc softly singing along with his TV, Floyd smiling when he read letters from his daughter.

Since getting back, Boomerang had either punching the guards, screaming obscenities or demanding to be let out. She had thought of him as a lecherous, anger management-needing brute. But watching him hold that damn toy…

"I would like to have drinks."

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop it.

Boomerang doesn't react at first. She's about to repeat herself, but finally he tilts his head up again, a grin on his face. He never thought she would go for it, between his status as a jailed criminal, her a respected warrior. A warrior that threw him against the wall, her sword pressed against his throat and a snarl on her lips. A snarl that had stirred him up something fierce.

"Whiskey, right?"

Katana nods quickly and walks down the hall, her face downturned so no one could see her burning cheeks.

In his cell, Boomerang lets out a laugh and hugs Pinky harder. Two weeks, and he would be having drinks the one and only Katana. He would gladly do two months, if he had that to look forward to.

Author's Note: Sooo, I am complete Kaboom trash. Rewatching Suicide Squad and reading the amazing story 'A Spark (Can Set a Forest on Fire), which I suggest for everyone who ships Katana and Boomerang, this came to be. Also, I would suggest reading the Suicide Squad novelization, it's really interesting and gives more information and story. Enjoy!


End file.
